Starting Systems
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Tag to BUABS, Limp Sam challenge fic for 'It Comes On Slow' extended version.


**Drabble challenge fic for the phrase/words 'it comes on slow'- **

**So here's what my happy limp Sam fed mind came up with...**

**WARNING: Language...and the occasional break-age of rules**

**Summary: Tag to BUABS, Limp Sam challenge fic for 'It Comes On Slow' extended version.**

**This isn't the actual challenge- I have something different installed for that loves, but this is a tag of...well the challenge fic!**

**WANT TO PLAY? Just pm Endiku07- and check out the players, please they're incredably original , and most awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the boys but I do own a very vivid imagination and have access to a keyboard...who can say what my fingers want to write...If only Kripke didn't make it already mindblowing and amazing with his ingenious plot...whoa...what a man!**

**I do also know it's not all exact to the eppy, it's been tweaked :D just to let you know, someone would read and be confused**

**Sorry for lenth- and well it actually making sense- even this one got away from me. And it turned out crap- any crapiness I apologise beforehand!**

'Starting System'

It comes on fast. So fucking fast it's unreal. You can't even get out a blink and just like that...in a snap of fingers it's got you?

No.

It's not instant, or sudden, you'd don't even feel it creep in around you, it's stealth, evil, hidden.

Possession is never instant and you don't see your life flash before your eye's, there's no sudden black smoke and then lights out.

You wake up to it. Slowly, ever so slowly you realise you feel different, can't peice back your day...wonder where all the time drained to?

At First it's mindless squeezing pain in ache's and jolts. At first you don't know where the hell you are, what hunt you were half way through, where your brother is...

Or even what's causing the pain.

Then it's formulated, careful planning because you can _feel_ parts of you shut down, give in and then as if they've been switched off and carried away, because _something's_ using them, moving them, lifting them and it isn't _you._

Starting sparks seem to set of an impossible jigsaw of thoughts, you have a vauge idea who or _what _is doing this, there's that familiar nudge of feeling and panic.

But more pain and fear assaults the system and your out of control again, out of mind and you can't possibly think straight because it hurts so fucking much.

"...M' Meg..." Sound bubble's at your lips, she's leaning over you and you _can't _move, you resist the urge to run, beacuse you know she'll tear you apart but you lay there, exhausted and in pain and just look up, there's nothing else you can do.

You don't see her face, you can only feel her and a sarcastic sadistic laugh inside you, it's like poison on your blood and she thrives.

She's slowly tearing you down, your giving up and then she'll be taking over, you can _feel_ her excitement and she's anxious because soon your going to be hers, she'll be you and Dean will never see it coming.

No.

Dean.

It's like an injection now, a drug, flooding your system and shutting all that's _you _down, into something else and your afraid, so fucking afraid when you wake up, _if _you wake up that you'll have hurt someone...she's using you to hurt someone and your shaking because what if she hurts Dean...

Dean's all you have.

Your all he has, you can't do this to him.

You feel a harsh whisper taunt you, you squeeze your eye's closed you can't let her win...but she's enjoying it and teasing you with the hope you can fight but she's already in control and then your eye's snap open.

But it's not _you_ that's seeing.

Your pushed back, so far back you fall over, your in a pit of darkness and your limbs are numbed with pain, it keeps you in order and her in control.

How can you possibly fight that?

That's why most victims die during an exorcism or a long possession, it doesn't happen suddenly and your free...its tedious, lengthy and straining and they pull you to your limit, to the edge and over.

Exorcism's aren't particulary releiving either, because that same evil that took over you slowly is being taken away, it's being more forcefully ripped out of you with harsh Latin words and your a whole new version of trapped, only this time inside a devil's trap and your own brother is assaulting you with Latin but that's okay...he's helping and the thing inside you is fighting so hard just like you tried and it's holding on and digging in it's claws and it's all you can not to scream and black out, because now you can _see_ Dean and you so wanna' be awake after this and thank him...just thank him and say sorry.

Sorry so mnay times.

Except when Meg does finally leave you, your not in the devil's trap and she's left you weaker than ever because the fucking exoricsim didn't work and Dean's bleeding on the floor and she still controlled you, on that last sentence Dean said you gave in you _thought _she'd be history...but she took over all over again.

Your weakness hurt Dean...the next thing your arm burns and your screaming your head off.

Meg's left. You fall.

You get a punch to your face when you come to. Dean's still bloody but alive, pissed...and Bobby's somewhere behind you yelling at Dean and tugging your arm, lifting you up and you sag, everything weak and tingling but if you use your legs you'll crumble and if you talk, you'll cry. You choke out a "De' n..." and then there's a flurry, even Dean rushes to your side and you catch his wide green eye's before you fade out again.

It's soft beneath you, relaxing and when your eye'ds finally crack open it's familiar cases of books piled around you.

You know your with Bobby but your memory flashes to Dean and if he's okay and that's enough to jolt you up, your side stings and your heart aches but you just cradle it and slowly stand, dizzy for a second but the urge to find Dean compelling you forward, staggering and grasping onto the wall you reach the living room and stumble in the doorway, shoulder leant against the frame.

"Sam?" The husky voice you know so well meets your ears and you sigh, look up and smile shakily at Dean.

"Hey..." You cough, clear your throat and then Bobby's helping you walk over and sit down across from Dean, he's sat heavily, bruises already swelling lightly on his face.

"You feelin' okay? you don't look so good Sammy" The ice pack Dean's holding clinks on the table and he looks at you, unafraid, not hating unlike before but he looks at you like a brother who's concerned, now you feel better.

"I'm good, I think..." You frown because Dean looks a hell of a lot different to the last time you remember him. "How long...?" It's just whisper.

"A week...c'mere Sammy, I wanna' look at you" Dean stands, although you notice stiffly and walks over to you, sits on the couch and nods you over.

"I'm sorry Dean...I couldn't...she just took over me, I didn't know how, what was going on-"

"It's okay" Dean stares at you, confident and understanding although you notice he's worried. "You remember anything at all?...the hotel?"

You frown, guilt bites down and you panic. "What did I do to you?" Then you remember the gunshot, glance to Dean's shoulder and pale.

"Whao man, take it easy. It wasn't you...and I take it you don't remember much" He gives you an apologetic grin but you _know _you hurt him.

"I remember a gunshot and...er...water?" Even as you speak your shaking your head because even that feels like a shattered nightmare.

"Yeah...your close, anything else?...from before you were..." He coughs awkwardly. "Possessed...?"

You tense. "Not much...she kinda' just..."

"Light's out...?"

"No, it's not like that at all..." You've already said it before you can stop yourself and then Dean looks at you, shocked and suprised so you shut up, hope he ignores you.

"Sam?...what happened?"

You can feel Bobby moving closer, moral support you think but they both know your nervous now and you've said something you shouldn't, now they're gonna' want an explanation you don't wanna' give.

Taking a deep breath you start. "It doesn't happen fast, I didn't know what was happening until I felt it was Meg and by then she had me...I fought back but...she was strong" You half chuckle with tears in your eye's because now you just sound weak and Dean looks pissed.

"She hurt you? Did she knock you out or something?"

"No" You breathe.

Bobby gruffly voices he's going to get something strong and makes eye contact with Dean, then leaves the room.

"Sammy? man you scared the shit outta' me for a week man, a _week._ What the hell did Meg do to you? One day in Texas for burger's and then...poof your off the map. What the heck happened?"

You open your mouth but Dean beats you.

"I want everything Sam"

"Meg slowly took over, it was like i'd been drugged, I couldn't make sense and then...it just got hazy, I dunno' it was like the weaker I got the more she could control me"

Dean nodded. "Did she hurt you at all?" He glances over you, but your just exhausted and pale. Probably not eaten for the entire week.

"It hurt whatever she did to me, but she was just beating me down so it was easier to control I guess...I never actually _saw_ her, just felt it...I wouldn't advise it a good experience" You sigh.

Dean seems to take it all in, then lifts your right arm, pulls your sleeve back and lifts the gauze. "Do you remember this?"

You look down, blink and shake your head, it fucking hurts whatever it was... but how did that get there?? "No, did you see...or...?"

"No, Bobby checked and it's some kind of binding link, a lock to keep you possessed and repel exorcisms..."

"That explains the last part of the Latin..." You mutter under your breath, but Dean's got those bat ears and all.

"What?"

"I remember you were finishing the exorcism and I gave in, because I thought...that was it, Meg's taking a one way ticket but...I guess she didn't"

"You gave in then? have you been fighting all week?"

"She wouldn't let me, it hurt to stay connected to feelings and, myself...It hurt when she took over, and in the exorcism...she wasn't letting go without a fight either..." You wince and notice Dean does too.

"Guess we know a little bit more about the possessing part now..." he smile's uneasily.

Bobby stands in the doorway, a bottle of Jack and two glasses, one bottle of water.

"Your taking some meds and restin' a while boys...I'm sorry but possessed or beat to hell, your both stubborn and hurting..."

"Honestly Bobby, i'm fine...thanks" You smile though it doesn't meet your eye's and he smiles back.

Its a game of chicken alright and you lost because he know's your lying.

"Oh yeah?...that way your side the colour of a rainbow and your shaking for no reason at all?"

You look down and keep quiet on that one.

"Thought so..." Bobby grunts and pours the water into the glasses and hands you the meds, prescription too, the good stuff.

"Sam why the hell didn't you-"

"And you can shut up boy, you want me to spout off your list of war wounds?" Bobby raises his eyebrows and Dean's mouth clamps shut with a grunt.

"Riigght, now take your pills ya idjits"

Dean stares on at the bottle of Jack. "So who's that for?"

"Me stupid, you boys aren't exactly relaxin"

A few hours later and Sam's zonked on the couch, Dean with legs over the armchair and Bobby watching tilting his baseball cap.

"Stubborn fools"

**END**

**no really point to that, my mind likes drabble...:D thanks for reading though!**


End file.
